Matthew
Matthew is one of the supporting protagonist of Coyote Regions. He's the leader of the East Region and is the father of Night and Luna. Appearance Sir Matthew is male coyote. He has a darkest blue fur,but part of it is dark blue. The eyes, tail and inner of his part ears are teal. And he has a blue nose. Although his looks is a bit similar to his son Night. Personality To the Eastern coyotes he's a great leader and takes cares of his folks. He loves his children Night and Luna and takes good care of them, but whenever something bad happen to them he gets mad. He's very loud and has anger issues. He's also enemies with Oak. History Biography Matthew was born in the East Region. When Matthew was young his father teach him how to become a leader. He spend time training instead of having fun like other kids. When Matthew was a teenager he fall for a girl who was the mother of Night and Luna. The two later fall in love with each other and had the first child which was Night. When Matthew's father retired Matthew become leader of the East Regions, everyone calls him Sir Matthew. He also been enemies with Oak. A few weeks later Matthew and his mate decided to have another child named Luna. When his new born pup arrive Oak and his coyotes attack his land. Matthew tries to defend his territory, but he was too late. Part of his land got destroyed, some of his coyotes were killed including his mate. Luckily his daughter survived. Matthew blame himself for letting his guard down. He promised to be a good leader to his people and a good father to his kids. In Part 1 Matthew first appear in page 22 in Part 1. He was shown drinking water till he saw Night covered in scars. When Night told him what happen he was furious. Luna asked him if he was mad, but he said wasn't. Matthew called Nurse Halloun and surprised her.He requested Nurse Halloun to heal his kids while he leaves to speak with Oak. When Matthew came to the West Region to speak to Oak, Oak asked him how he's doing. Matthew got mad at him and told he was trying to hurt his children the second(meaning that he done it before). Oak was confused as Matthew told him that one of his coyotes attack his kids and stole their prey, but Oak doesn't think this is his problem. He tells its him it is as he states that if a coyote attack another coyote from another the leader are responsible for it. He warns him that if his coyotes attack any of him, he'll drag him and his region to Hell, Oak thought it was a threat, but it wasn't. He leaves and calls him a jackass. In Series 2 Relationships/Rivalry With Night and Luna Matthew is the father of Luna and Night. He takes good care of them,but when something bad happens to them,he gets furious. He also teaches them how to defending themselves. With Quentin Matthew trust Quentin,because he's honest. Quentin obeys him as a leader. With Sir Oak Him and Oak both hated each other and don't get along. With Jeremy With his mate With Nurse Halluon He and Nurse Halloun respect each other. Trivia * He's the first leader to make an appearance in the comic. * He look a lot like his son. * His birthday is August 10,2014Category:Eastern Coyotes Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists Category:Leaders